


Hey you...

by orphan_account



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>first time i'm posting an angst thing with actual effort put into it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey you...

Your pale skin was sparkling in the sun, almost like those vampires from the movies. You looked like an angel, a small smile was on your lips. It had just turned into October and the leaves were orange. You told me it was your favourite season back in school. I knew you always loved it when I came home early from work , you were so happy to see me. I remember how much you would cry when I was sent into hospital. You would stay with me until they had to drag you out of my room. When they said I finally was well, you wouldn't stop jumping around me. Having you around me was amazing and it was the only thing that kept me alive. You would be insecure about your belly fat, but I was always there to tell you it didn't make you ugly. You trusted me. I was there when you had given up on everything and you felt bad for never being there for me. Sadly, you never realised that all I needed was you in my presence. I never got to tell you how much you mattered to me. You never got to tell me that secret... I knew what secret it was though... It doesn't matter now, at least you're happy. I'm not but that's ok, no one really cares about it anyways. I will miss you though, a lot. I'll never be the same, but it wouldn't matter to you. You're gone now. I love you. I really do love you. Matthew James Bellamy. You were my only thing and I never cherished you enough. I never knew that some day I would lose you. We lived our days enough though, we didn't have to travel. I never had to remind you that I loved you. You knew. It seems silly though. You promised we would die together but here you are. You died before me.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this one was okay! it just kind of popped into my mind and yeah. it's not the best but i think it should be enough!


End file.
